This section is intended to provide a background or context. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The following abbreviations that may be found in the specification and/or the drawing figures are defined as follows:
DP data processor
DSP digital signal processors
MEM memory
NED near eye display
PROG program
RF radio frequency
Gaze tracking technology monitors the motion of the user's eyes to determine where the user is looking. Characteristics of the user's gaze may be influenced by the user's medical condition. One traditional gaze tracking machine is the visual field analyzer which can be used to detect peripheral blind spots/areas. The visual field analyzer can also detect glaucoma, brain tumors and other eye diseases.
For the purposes of medical diagnostics, patients are subjected to a variety of tests which present artificial stimuli and the patient's gaze response to the artificial stimuli is recorded. However, these tests are restricted to laboratory settings and do not provide a full view of the characteristics of the patient's gaze.